


450 Years later

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Back to the beginning, Blood and Violence, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Own Interpretation, Sanscest maybe, Work In Progress, Working title, let me know if one is missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: It's been 450 years since Nightmare ate that first black apple and even now on the anniversary of that night the pain is still fresh. He pleads for a trapped other half to forgive him, but on this night, a large amount of negative energy pipes his curiosity. It is this Nightmare that his new life really starts.
Kudos: 12





	450 Years later

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my own interpretation of how Nightmares Gang came to be and everything they go through.   
> I will be trying to keep this as cannon as I can in terms of how each gang member joins up. But I would like to remind everyone again that this is my interpretation of what happens.   
> After everything is done, then the story may divert.

The night was silent, and the moon high within the black sky. The moonlight rays streamed down from the sky and illuminated a black liquid monster that stood in a small clearing upon a hill. The monster looked vaguely skeleton-like, but it looked beyond exhausted and in quite a bit of pain from its posture. 

“It’s been 450 years since that incident that resulted in this brother...” the monster said closing a single eye. 

It was silent for a moment before the monster opened their eye once more a pale lilac now beginning to bleed through into the cyan. “Dream…why didn’t you listen to me? I wasn’t lying when I said that the villagers were cruel to me…they threw things stones, sticks, books and much heavier stuff…they punched, kicked and spat at me every time your back was turned…the worst thing that they ever did I couldn’t bear to tell you.”

The monster's arms were wrapped around its body shaking badly as drops of cyan liquid dripped from its eye. It sank to its knees “I disgrace the name Nightmare the one that our mother gave us. But if I hadn’t, I would have most likely dusted under the abuse…would you have noticed brother? Can you see me now?” Nightmare calls softly. 

Nightmare didn’t expect a reply, and he didn’t receive one either. Sighing, he got to his feet looking down. “It’s been so long why am I still lingering on this?” he muttered angrily his eye narrowing. Shaking his head, he turned around and made his way down the hill that was stood on. Reaching the base, he raised a hand and swiped his hand sharply to the right calling upon his magic. A portal appeared from the shadows with what looked like black mist coming off the top of it. 

Once the portal was formed properly, Nightmare stepped through and onto the grass of a large expanse of forest. The portal closed behind him, and he stepped forward more into the shadows disappearing. 

When he appeared again, he was in front of a large set of oak doors that led inside to a castle. Using his tentacles something he gained when he transformed into what he was, he pushed open the doors, closing them behind him. He waited for the darkness to settle again before smiling as torches lined up on the main entrance hall walls flared to life in purple flashes. 

He walked slowly to the stairs that sat in the centre of the room and began to climb them, turning to the left to head to the castle's west wing. His own private wing. But as he walked, he slowed to a stop turning to gaze out the stain glass window that he had specifically crafted himself. The window showed the picture of himself and his brother standing side by side with the tree of feelings in the middle. It hurt to look at the window on nights like this one, but he still forced himself to look. Shaking his head, he went to move on, but at that one moment, he felt a large wave of negative energy surge from outside of his domain.

Frowning Nightmare closed his eye and allowed his conscious to sliding away feeling along the branches of the world’s emotions outside of his realm. It didn’t take him long to find it the world it came from was lighting up with negative emotions like a beacon. Surprised and curious he opened the portal to that world and stepped through. 

Closing the portal, he looked around and knew almost immediately that this world was in a genocide route. Having lived for so long, he had caught onto the stories that made most of these worlds like each other. His had been an original when it was alive. But as he walked through the ruins, he found monster dust quickly providing more evidence that this was a genocide run. However, he noticed footprints other than the Childs. If he had to guess, he would say that the other footprints were this worlds, Sans. 

Curiosity peeked Nightmare morphed into a shadow and used it to travel through the darkness. He found more dust piles as he travelled, but eventually, he found signs of life. The sound of a maniacally giggling of the child drew his attention. Forming in the shadows, he watched with curiosity as the child manipulated the Sans into killing the rabbit who thought they could hide in Waterfall. He didn’t blink as the Sans brought down a steel rusty knife dusting the rabbit instantly he sighed softly having in that instant done a CHECK on the Sans. 

It showed that this Sans was close to achieving LV20 in fact Nightmare was willing to gamble the little amount of G that he had that by the time this Sans reached the barrier they would indeed achieve it. 

“This is getting boring” Sans stated flipping the knife idle in his hands. 

The child frowned staring at Sans before grinning brightly “don’t worry Sans” they said waving a hand “we’re really close to Asgore now that we’ve cleared the whole of Waterfall and Snowdin” they added walking on. 

The Sans hummed softly not really paying attention having thought he saw something but staring he found nothing of interest just some trash piles. Shaking his head, he followed still flipping his knife. He stared at the child’s back, and he licked his teeth. He could almost taste the LV that the kid had but reminded himself that he had to wait. 

Nightmare cursed quietly to himself as he stared at one of his additional appendages. He still had a problem controlling these things 450 years later after they first appeared. It was beyond annoying, and now these stupid things had almost given him away to this worlds Sans. He sighed softly as he peered around once more to see the pair exit through the cave that leads into Hotland. Humming softly, he continued to follow the pair all the way to the Judgement Hall where he hid behind a pillar watching as this worlds Sans stop head down. 

“Sans? What’s wrong?” the child asks, tilting their head. 

The Sans started to laugh one hand reaching up to their head holding it over one of the eye sockets as the other flares into the bright blue and yellow of the magic, but it was tinted heavily red almost completely obscuring the other colours. 

The child bulked as they were pulled into an encounter by Sans. However, it felt like this time they had a real reason to be scared. 

Nightmare sighed softly as he watched the souls in front of him being pulled out to begin an encounter. He really hated this thing about the many worlds. The state of the soul would show the result of the encounter to the outside viewer. But he grew concerned as he watched the Sans sockets begin to leak black liquid but stepped closer since he could without the Sans seeing he could identify it as liquid hate. 

Hearing a soul shatter, he gasped disappearing behind the pillar again through a shortcut as the encounter fully ended. He blinked as he watched the human's body collapse to the ground. It clued him on who won the fight. Looking to the Sans, he was surprised to now see a red target shape on their chest an insane grin on their face as the liquid painted their face. He blushed a little bit the other was just more handsome in his opinion now, but he shoved the thought and feelings away. 

He watched as the Sans dusted Asgore and Flowey before just walking back to the judgement hall and sat against the pillar he was hiding behind once again. Nightmare was curious was the other asleep but seeing their fingers twitch over the knife made him realise that no the other was not asleep but just resting it seems or waiting.


End file.
